The Red Button
by AoifeMarie
Summary: Lucy is frustrated with the kind of life she's leading. All caged and uptight, she knew she was never meant to live like this-until her father forced her to marry the Second Prince of Pergrande and join his harem-if he has a harem. Will she be able to win against her father in his sick game? All she has to do is to make sure that she'll be the last one to press the red button. NaLu


**A/N:**

**The very first fanfiction series I'll ever upload. Yes, it's a series. I hope you guys enjoy this series because I will really do my best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters mentioned; Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

I banged my head against the edge of my room's bathroom tub with tears and blood trickling down my face. I thought my day won't get any worse than this. Besides the fact that my head is pounding, I just can't believe how much of a wreck my life is really becoming. I sobbed as I covered my face with my hands. I just feel so damned pathetic and lifeless. Blood stung my eyes and I deserve it but I don't deserve to have this failure of a life! With just a red button! A single red button! I audibly let out a groan as I sat back and permitted a fresh batch of tears went down my face.

Things could've been worse compared to the other people of this world. I know, I know, you might say that crying and banging my head like this is stupid but who cares? Who doesn't cry out of frustration? It's frustration, I'm telling you. Frustrations and the events that were actually written just for you to experience them oh-so-sweetly. I hugged myself as I continued to rant about how cruel fate is to me. Once you actually realize that you got into trouble with just one stupid motion, you will realize how much unfair life is. Dammit. I'm just so frustrated and miserable.

I slightly opened my tear-filled eyes as I heard knocks on the bathroom's door. I looked at the puddle of blood in front of me and gulped all the emotions. They'll still break in, anyway. They all don't respect me that way, anyway. I'm just a tool for them, anyway. My breath hitched as I tried to stand. With a single whisk of tissue paper, I wiped the blood of my face, facing the mirror. I look like a mess and I'm not even fazed by it. I'm just so dang upset right now. I turned to the door as it swung open, revealing the elderly maid who took care of me ever since I was a child.

"Child, your—Good heavens, Lucy! Your head! What happened to your head?!"

Mrs. Spetto rushed to my side and held my cheeks as she inspected the visible concussions in my forehead. She must really think how much of a messed up child I am indeed. Then, just in a moment, she went and just stared straight to my eyes. I felt my vision blur as water clouded my very eyes. "What is wrong, child?" I sniffed as she waited for my answers. I looked away, trying hard not to break.

"Father wanted me to become a concubine."

* * *

It was earlier that day when I actually first heard about the shocking news. I was having the time of my life, reading and writing pointers for the kids I was tutoring in the town's orphanage. It was such a sunny afternoon, too, probably the best afternoon of my twenty years of existence. With my father who I thought who was away for a trip, I can do the things that I want to do. It was such a relaxing day… until the burst open, revealing a dishevelled servant who tried to be as respectful as she can be.

"Lady Lucy, the master… The master is here!"

With panic surging through my veins, I shot up from my lazy couch. I looked down at myself and noticed that I'm wearing my comfort clothes. The servant, ever as nimble and trained, rushed to prepare the clothes my father requires me to wear whenever he's at home. "Did he call for me?" I asked her. She briefly turned to me and nodded, "Yes, milady. He specifically told us that you have to hurry." With a powerful grip, she pulled me into the parlour and helped me get dressed. I don't know whatever my father thinks of whatever appropriate means, he's just plainly traditional and proud. I groaned as I felt the tight clutches of the corset squeeze my waist. I almost let out a painful whimper when the servant pulled it harder. She grabbed my elbow to have me crouch down to pink a bit of an accessory to my hair, to feign the laziness I was planning to exhibit all day. For the nth time, I felt like I was some kind of a doll, bound to follow her master's orders. She twisted me in a full three-sixty and looked at me from head to foot. Then, out we went.

To say that it's cold in my father's study is an understatement—it's literally freezing. It wasn't because of the annoying air conditioning machine or the colour of the walls; it's because of my father's ruthless stare as he was sitting in his study's swivel chair. I gulped as I expertly bowed and greeted him in the most graceful way I could muster, "Welcome back, Papa. I hope you enjoyed your trip to the Kingdom of Pergrande." Before I could even stand erect, my father swiftly brought my face up. I was surprised to see him stand there. I swore, he could be scary sometimes... or was it just me?

"It seems like the years I've spent for you isn't for nothing, Lucy."

I scrunched my brows in confusion but just smiled, "Of course, Papa. I will never stoop so low as to jeopardize _my_ name." I looked at his face and felt relief washed all over me. Thank goodness, he didn't notice the accent. Right, I've always been dreaming of being free one day. I never thought of enduring this far as to give my father the benefit. All these years I've suffered for was for that dream. Right, I live for my name and my name's sake—not the Heartfilia's sake,

He nodded and walked back towards his seat with his back facing me. He's looking outside the window, overlooking the whole Heartfilia estate with his hands folded behind him. I waited for him to say the reason behind his rush to see me. I felt my heart pound against my chest. Did I do something as for me to lose even the slimmest of chances for me to get out here? Did I just gain the ticket to hell? I blinked as I gripped the helm of my skirt with my now clammy hands. Will the suspense ever end?

"Pergrande is such a beautiful country, daughter. It is a big country situated in the farthest east of the map. It is of rich culture, trades and academe. It will be such a waste if you don't get to see the place."

My eyes got wide as it slowly sunk in. My father, who despises me, is actually trying to start a conversation! I felt a smile crept up to my lips and answered, "I read about the country, Papa. Indeed, their country is beautiful. Being the biggest country, it sure has a powerful system of politics, too. Not just that, their economy can rival the top country—Victoria—in terms of resources. I see no motion for me to think that you really didn't enjoy your stay there, Papa." Then, there was a deafening silence.

"Lucy, you are already twenty years old. It's about time for you to settle down as to prepare to take over the Konzern."

I was frozen and shocked. W-what? Where is this talk leading to? I forced a smile and asked, "P-papa? S-settling down? Isn't it a bit of a sudden?" My father turned to look at me, "You have finished your studies and all the other things that you have to learn. It is about time to prove that you're worthy of our bloodline. You have to get serious with your life, too, Lucy. You can't continue being a child and depending on me forever." I felt my eyes as it became blurry of anger. Depending on him? Being a child? It was him who kept under lock and key all these years and yet he still thinks of me as useless? He eyed me as he waited for me to answer. I clenched my fist as I sucked air in and out. This is the moment I've been waiting for.

"I—I refuse, Papa."

His face was indescribable. His face, comically even, became reddish out of anger. He still didn't say a word. His features were hardening and I could see a storm coming. I trembled at my space as I watched him battling his emotions to be kept intact. "What did you say, _daughter_?" With a shaky voice, I answered courageously, "I—I can't do what you want. I—I want to be free. I can't do any more of this, Papa. I'm—"

"Silence, you insolent and ungrateful child! You dare defy my word! I want you to get married and bear a son to inherit the company! What would Layla say?! I am so disappointed in you!"

I felt my tears well up, "Mama would let me go! Mama—"He shot me an angered look and spat, "You killed her and you still spew nonsense! You will marry the Second Prince of Pergrande and join his harem in a week. I will not tolerate any of this stupidity of yours, young lady. You are dismissed!" With that, I stormed out of his study with a grudging heart.

* * *

That was exactly how I ended up banging my head in the edge of my bathroom's tub. My father, who rarely even see me, ordered for me to get tied to some snotty, spoiled prince who is probably fat and gross. I can almos imagine him picking his nose and being such a baby while lying in one of his women's chest. I can't even imagine myself becoming one of his wives and living the rest of my life under his tent. Mrs. Spetto managed to calm me down a while ago. She already treated my wounds. She left me as to fix something. I figured it was about time to go out of this misery. I breathed in and sighed. I will figure out how to make things better.

The moment I stepped out of my bath, I was shocked beyond death. Everything was already packed and put away! Even my bed was mattress-less! I ran towards my wardrobe and slammed it open. My clothes! They're gone! My things! My notebooks! Finally, I turned to the secret compartment and hurriedly opened it. My Mama's letters—they're gone.

"Your father ordered to have your things packed and loaded to the cars."

I felt anger and pity well up in me. I was so… sorry for myself. The old woman went and embraced me. "He told us that you'll leave tonight. Child, I never thought this day would come. I'm sure Layla isn't—" My voice cut her off, "My father wants to play his games with me. As my mother's daughter, I will take him on. Don't worry about me, Mrs. Spetto. I know him too well." With one final embrace and dose of courage, I strutted out of the room. _He just pressed me red button._

* * *

**Aaaaaand... that's a wrap. Thank you for reading the first chapter of this series. There will be Natsu chapters in the next uploads, I swear. I just want to start it with Lucy and all. I want to portray her as someone brave (as usual).**

**Well, let's just see how things will turn out. R&R!**


End file.
